Moving In
by DarkSlayer516
Summary: Akko asks Mari to come live with her, what kind of obstacles will they have to overcome to be together.  my first fanfic so don't expect anything amazing.
1. Introduction

Moving in (opening chapter)

It was the middle of the night and Mari was getting tired after a long nights studying, she was about to get into bed when completely out of the blue her phone rang.

"who could be ringing at this time of night"

She lent over to check who the messenger was. When she read the name her face lit up and she answered with happiness in her tone.

"Akko"

"hey Mari, sorry for calling you so late at night, I didn't wake you did I"

"no it's ok, I always have time for you"

"thanks Mari" Akko replied in a soft frail tone. "anyway the reason I called you was, that wondered if you wanted to come to Mr. Donut with me tomorrow I have something important I want to ask"

"I'd love to, but can't you ask me now"

"I'd rather ask in person if that's alright with you"

"of course it is, if it's that important I can wait for tomorrow to hear it"

"great thanks Mari, meet me there at lunch tomorrow"

"ok, see you there then, I love you"

"I love you too, goodnight"

"goodnight"

Holding her phone to her chest Mari thought to herself

_I wonder what it is she wants to ask me, it must be important if she has to ask me in person, what could it be, what could it be_

That night Mari had all sorts of possible questions that Akko might want to ask her, going through her mind. So much that she got hardly any sleep because of it.


	2. Chapter 1 the question

Chapter 1

Mari woke up the next day still curious as to what Akko was going to ask her. She looked at the clock to check how much time there was until she had to go see her girlfriend.

"right I've got three hours until I have to leave, that gives me plenty of time to get ready"

As she was getting ready Mari started thinking about what Akko wanted to ask again.

_Maybe she wants to tell our parents about our relationship and wanted to make sure it was ok with me first, but if it was that she could've just asked me when we spoke last night. Oh god what could it be_

These thoughts kept going through her mind as she was preparing herself for their meeting. By the time she had finished there was only 20 minutes to go if she wanted to be there on time.

"I still have some time left. I guess I'll call Akko in the mean time"

...

Akko was thinking over what she was going to say to Mari when they met up.

_maybe I should just come straight out with it, but would that seem to demanding. If I ask to casually would it sound like I wasn't serious about it. What if she says no, will she not want to see me anymore. Maybe I should just call the whole thing off._

As these thoughts were streaming through her mind, her phone rang making her jump. She checked to see who it was.

"oh god it's Mari, what should I say"

Worried she answered the phone still unsure about what to do.

"…"

"Akko are you there"

"yes, sorry"

"don't worry about it"

"so why is it you called me, your not cancelling on me are you" Akko asked sounding extremely sad and worried.

"of course not, I would never dream of doing something like that. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go"

"that's really sweet of you Mari… Actually I'm glad you called I was beginning to worry about whether or not to go through with this, but now that you've said that I definitely will"

"that's good. So… can you give me any hints about what you're going to ask"

"you'll just have to wait and see" she said with a taunting giggle afterwards.

And with that she hung up.

"I guess there's no turning back now. Right I best be off if I want to be there on time"

She left the house with a sense of confidence surrounding her, humming a cheerful tune as she went to meet her girlfriend.

...

Mari was running anxiously towards Mr. Donut, curiosity over Akko's question was overwhelming her again. By the time she got there Akko was already sitting down waiting patiently for her.

"I'm not late am I"

"no, I only just got here myself"

"that's good, I was worried I was going to miss you"

"oh Mari"

For the next 10 or so minutes they were talking to each other quite casually about things. Until eventually Mari wanted to know about the reason they were here.

"Akko, what was the reason we came here for"

"uh, what do you mean" "we came here to see each other and talk"

"come on Akko, there's something you want to ask me, something really important. You said so yourself last night that you needed to ask me in person, that's the whole reason you set up this arrangement"

As she was saying this Mari had grabbed hold of Akko's hands with a firm grip and was staring into her eyes.

_Oh god she really wants to know doesn't she, well I guess she should. But I'm to scared of what she might say, no come on this was my idea I have to see it through_

Mari was waiting patiently for Akko to respond,

"well you see Mari"

"yes"

Akko's face had started to redden "I"

_Come on I can do this_

She took in a deep breath "Mari please will you move in with me" as she said it she

closed her eyes and thrust her head down

Mari was completely shocked by what Akko had just asked her, out of all the things she thought Akko would ask her never did she dream it would be this.

Akko opened one eye and looked at Mari, she was completely red, her eyes were completely widened and her mouth was slightly open. Akko could tell she was surprised about what she just said.

30 seconds had passed and Mari was still in the same pose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that"

Mari's face had returned to normal but still she was silent.

"I'm guessing that from your reaction that your answers no." "your right it's a stupid idea"

"I never said that"

"you didn't need to, I can just tell from the way you reacted you don't want to" "it's just that I thought since we've been going out for a while now that I thought we were ready to live with each other but I guess I was wrong" Akko's tone saddened as she got to the end of what she was saying.

Again Mari was surprised at what Akko had said but this time she was more sad than shocked.

"I'm sorry"

"huh"

"I said I'm sorry"

"but.. you've got nothing to be sorry for"

"I do, I made you think that I didn't want to be with you"

"Mari what are you saying"

"I'm saying that I'd love to move in with you"

This time it was Akko who was taken by surprise.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing Mari actually wanted to live with her.

"Mari am I dreaming"

"no Akko you're very much awake"

Mari reached over the table and gave her girlfriend a small kiss and a soft smile. Akko's cheeks turned bright red, filled with happiness she returned the kiss.

On the ride home Akko slowly drifted of to sleep, dreaming about what life will be like living with Mari.


	3. Chapter 2 two dreams and a confession

Chapter 2

"Mari will you move in with me,"

"Of course I will Akko, I love you, and want to be with you always."

Akko jumped up and hugged Mari, as she did the chair Mari was sitting on toppled over and they both fell to the floor, Akko landed on top of Mari and they both started to laugh, after they stopped laughing Akko stared into Mari's eyes and drew in closer to her face. When she was close enough she started to kiss her, pressing their lips slowly together. Almost immediately Akko began to slip her tongue into Mari's mouth, allowing this she granted entry and their tongues began to intertwine with each other.

After a few minutes Akko separated herself from Mari and lifted her up off the floor. When she was upright Akko got up close to Mari and wrapped her arms around her waist, with their faces almost touching and with her eyes half closed she whispered.

"Mari I want to know more of you."

With that she started to kiss Mari on the neck, her left hand found it's way to Mari's breast, while she had her right arm wrapped around her with the hand on the top of her back. Mari began moaning from the pleasure she was receiving from Akko's actions, as she was moaning Akko took the opportunity and began to undress Mari leaving her in just her underwear.

"Akko."

Mari turned bright red as Akko undid her bra strap.

"Akko I."

_Ring ring_

"Huh."

Mari awoke with a shocked look on her face, she was bright red, sweating and was breathing heavily.

_It was just a dream_

Mari turned her head to look at the time. When she saw what it was she quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.

_Damn it I'm going to be late._

When she finished getting herself ready she darted down the stairs.

"Good morning Mariko, what's the rush,"

"Oh good morning Mom, I'm meant to be going over to Akko's but I overslept and now I'm going to be late,"

"Well if that's the case I won't keep you, have fun round your friends and be sure to behave yourself,"

"Don't worry I will, see you later,"

"Goodbye."

With that over she opened the door and made a run for the station not wasting any time getting there.

_Oh god why did I have to oversleep on today of all days. It's all because of that stupid dream, although it was a rather nice dream, I wonder if Akko would actually do that to me._

She stopped in the middle of the street her face bright red.

_My god what am I saying, I'm turning into a pervert._

She quickly shook these thoughts out of her head and continued running to her destination.

When she got on the train it was just about ready to leave.

_Phew just made it, it's a little cramped though._

All around her people were squeezed together in the confinement of the carriage.

_Oh well as long as I'm on I suppose, I'm lucky I got here when I did the next train doesn't come for another hour._

For the next 45 minutes of the journey Mari stood facing out of the window, thinking peacefully to herself about Akko.

* * *

Akko was in a deep sleep, rolling about in her bed.

"Hee hee, Mari stop it,"

"Wow Mari you're so clingy all of a sudden, I like this side of you,"

"Mari don't touch me their, I'm quite sensitive you know,"

"Oh god Mari, please.."

_THUD_

Akko had landed face first on the floor of her bedroom, arms and legs sprawled out around her. She lay their for a few seconds before she sat up and began to rub her head.

"And I was having such a lovely dream too, oh well now that I'm up I might as well get ready, Mari's coming round later on and I have to look my best for her."

As she lifted herself up off of the floor she turned her head and looked at the clock. When she did her face went completely blank.

"Eh,"

She just stood there staring at the clock with little expression on her face. Then all of a sudden she began to shout.

"OH GOD IS THAT THE TIME, I've overslept big time, Mari's going to be here any second and I'm not even dressed, what am I going to..."

_Knock knock_

"…Do."

It was as she feared Mari was already here and Akko was still in her pyjamas.

_I suppose it'll be ok if it's Mari who see's me like this, I mean once we're living together she'll see me in this state every day, but still it's kind of embarrassing._

As she opened the door she hid herself so that only her head was showing.

When she saw who it was, she came out from behind the door and greeted them almost instantaneously with a kiss.

"It's good to see you too Akko,"

When Mari looked at her girlfriend and saw that she was in her nightwear, she began to remember her dream.

_No bad Mari, you shouldn't be having these thoughts. Although Akko does look really cute like that._

Mari soon realized that she was just staring at Akko with her mouth open, embarrassed she quickly started to speak.

"Urm, I'm not early am I Akko,"

"Huh" "Oh no, I only just woke up."

"I see, do you want me to come back in a bit so you can get dressed?"

"No really it's ok."

She dragged Mari into her room and sat her on the bed while she got changed. When she was dressed Akko sat down besides Mari.

"I'm glad you came over today Mari,"

"Why did you want me come round today, it's not that I don't want to be here, because I love seeing you. But on the phone you made it very clear that you wanted me here today, and why so early?"

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"Don't be, this way I get to see you for longer."

Mari gave Akko a really sweet smile and then carried on speaking.

"So why did you want me hear so early?"

"Well… it's because my Mum will be here soon,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just thought that, you know, since we'll be living with each other. It would be best to tell our parents about our relationship."

Mari had gone silent and dropped her had down, she looked as if she was deep in thought.

_Maybe Akko's right, maybe we should tell them. It couldn't hurt to could it, they're going to find out sooner or later anyway, what's the worst what could happen. _

"We don't have to if you don't want to, it was just an idea,"

"No, your right,"

"Huh,"

"Their our parents so we should tell them, they deserve to know don't they."

"Yay, thanks for understanding Mari."

Akko reached over and gave Mari a long soft kiss.

"No problem. So what time will your Mum be back?"

"Akko I'm home!"

"I guess now."

Akko walked into the front room to her mother closely followed by Mari. Both of them prepared to tell her.

"Welcome home Mum, how are you"

"I'm just fine. Oh hello there Kumakura-san, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too."

Mari have Akko's mum a shy little smile.

"Anyway, Mum I, we have something to tell you,"

"What is it Akko."

Akko grabbed a hold of Mari's Hand and brought her in closer, so that they were standing next to each other.

"Well you see it's just that."

"Yes."

Akko paused for a second and started to turn red. She then lowered her head and mumbled something.

"What was that, I couldn't understand you."

Akko took in a deep breath and decided to just come straight out with it.

"Me and Mari are going out with each other."


End file.
